Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly
Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly (純白の恋人 ビザールジェリー Junpaku no Koibito Bizāru Jerī) is a virtual Japanese anime existent within the universe of No More Heroes. It is a magical girl mecha series which centers around three Lolicon/schoolgirls who fight monstrous beings, primarily using giant mecha called Glastonburies. The fictional franchise serves as a parody of "moe" themed entertainment and their occasionally questionable design elements attracting fans like Travis Touchdown. Characters and Mecha * Strawberry Her real name is 紅山苺 (Beniyama, Ichigo). Strawberry is the first member of the group, and the pilot of Glastonbury unit 1 (G1), a red-colored land battle mecha. Her unit's signature attack is referred to as "Strawberry on the Shortcake." Her weapon is a basic leather whip. Originally, she was just a quiet, ordinary student at school. * Blueberry Her real name is 青田イチゴ (Aota, ICHIGO). Blueberry is the second member of the group, and the pilot of Glastonbury unit 2 (G2), a dark-colored aerial battle mecha. Her unit's signature attack is referred to as "Blueberry Cheese Brownie." Her weapon is a blue goblet-tipped staff. At school, she is the president of the student council. * Cranberry Her real name is 黄川一子 (Kigawa, Ichiko). Cranberry is the final member of the group, and the pilot of Glastonbury unit 3 (G3), a white-colored aerial battle mecha. Her unit's signature attack is referred to as "Cranberry Chocolate Sundae." Her weapon is a large steel ball-and-chain. At school, she is the secretary treasurer of the student council. * Glastonbury The combined form Glastonbury is a large space battle mecha. It is a result of the G1, G2, and G3 combining together, a concept seen in several other real-life mecha anime. It is capable of emitting laser attacks, and alternatively, tri-laser attacks. Glastonbury's signature, charged special attack destroys everything in its field of vision, and is referred to as "Anarchy in the Galaxy." *[[Jishū Heiankyō|'Jishū Heiankyō']] Jishū, 平安京時宗 (Heiankyō, Jishū), is the school's number 1 cutest guy, who is worshipped by practically all the girls at the school. He soon confesses his love to the unprepared Ichigo Beniyama (Strawberry). *'Hisako Kokkai' Hisako, 黒海比沙子 (Kokkai, Hisako), is one of the many girls in want of the attention of the school's pretty boy, Jishū. She has a giant biological weapon in her possession, and happens to also be deeply jealous of Ichigo (Strawberry) over Jishū. Story Episode 1 One day on her way back from school, the plain and quiet Ichigo Beniyama finds herself being confessed to by the school's most popular guy. This places her in mortal danger as the jealous wrath of all the school's girls begin. After a number of days in this hell, right after being called to behind the school building one early afternoon, Ichigo realizes when she gets there that she is about to get lynched by a mob of angry young women, leaving her either crippled or dead. Luckily, two girls come to her rescue: ICHIGO Aota, student council president, and Ichiko Kigawa, treasurer secretary. With a quick and precise explanation, they were able to free Ichigo from the demonic hands of the lynch mob... Episode 2 One particular student who could not get over her jealousy of Ichigo Beniyama, Hisako Kokkai, plans to utterly destroy Ichigo. Taking her giant living weapon, Hisako attacks the entire school. But then, from within a glowing radiance, emerges the legendary white giant... Production While the anime does not exist in reality, its appearances in No More Heroes imply that it is a commercially successful series in that universe. Travis Touchdown, the game's main protagonist, owns dozens, if not hundreds of pieces of Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly merchandise. His motel room contains several obvious examples of action figures, pillows, clocks, soundtracks, stickers, a calendar, a poster, and even a video game. Travis can also obtain a number of official clothing from the series, sporting such designs as the likenesses of the three main characters and even of their individual Glastonburies. A limited edition pink and white-toned jacket, pants and belt set also sell high to merchandise collectors. In ''"No More Heroes 2: Desparate Struggle", ''Dr. Naomi built Travis a fully-working, full-sized version of the combined Glastonbury, controlled by Travis' motorcycle, and complete with all the same weapons. The Glastonbury emerges from the pool of the late Death Metal's estate when summoned. He uses this to fight Charlie MacDonald's (Assassin #25) giant mecha, the Santa Death Parade. At the climax of the fight, the Glastonbury throws the Santa Death Parade into outer space and finishes it off with its ultimate attack, "Anarchy in the Galaxy." Sylvia congratulates Travis on a job well done, but was forced to confiscate the mecha, the UAA considering it a public nuisance. "Heavenly Star" by Genki Rockets is also allegedly used as the anime's opening theme. Future real-life adaption In a March 15, 2008 interview with Computer and Video Games, Goichi Suda revealed that a possible real-life anime adaption of the series would be produced in the future, saying, "As you may know, our publisher, Marvelous, actually does a lot of animation work, so it's something that has been discussed. We were actually in discussions to do something with the Bizarre Jelly characters as seen on Travis' shirt, but I have no idea how serious they were. Hey, tell your readers if they want to see it, write in and give them the feedback. There's every chance it could get made." Trivia * "Heavenly Star" by Genki Rockets can be heard several times throughout No More Heroes. The music video for the song can also be watched on Travis' television in the Japanese and European versions of the game. * In No More Heroes, each of Strawberry, Blueberry and Cranberry's signature attacks are shouted aloud by Travis when influenced by a specific Dark Side mode. Glastonbury's signature attack, Anarchy in the Galaxy, is also an enormous explosion move used by Travis when three 7s are earned in one stock. The name of the attack itself could possibly be a reference to the Sex Pistols song "Anarchy in the U.K.". * Originally, the logo of No More Heroes Wiki borrowed from the most famous promotional image of Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly. *A Bizarre Jelly minigame that Travis can play in No More Heroes 2 is a bullet hell shooter that seems to be heavily inspired by the Touhou series. External links * [http://www.mmv.co.jp/special/game/wii/nomoreheroes/system/071207.html Topic: Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly] at No More Heroes Official Japanese site * [http://thehealingtouch.wordpress.com/2008/02/19/anime-blitzkrieg-pure-white-lover-bizarre-jelly/ Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly] at HealingTouch Category:Lolicon series Category:Minigames Category:No More Heroes Category:No More Heroes 2 Category:No More Heroes 3 (Possibly Returns) Category:T-shirts